Penderitaan Ichirouta
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Kemiskinan, membuat Ichirouta harus mencari nafkah sendiri dengan menjadi pembantu keluarga Goenji. Dan dikeluarga itu juga, ia harus berusaha tahan terhadap siksaan dari anak keluarga Goenji, Shuuya Goenji.AU, OOC, Female Ichirouta. Chap 2 update. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dilla: Nyehehe! Hai, minna-tachi! Saia kembali lagi dengan fic aneh nan gaje di fandom ini!^^

Ichirouta: Nee, Dilla-chan. Kok aku pake baju cewek nan compang-camping begene?

Dilla: Yowes lah! Kan kamu bakal jadi FemIchi! Dan sesuai judulnya, 'Penderitaan Ichirouta'! Kamu bakal menderita di sini..! *evil laugh*

Ichirouta: HEEE! *manyun-manyun*

Hiroto: Tenang, Ichi. Kamu masih tetap cantik, kok! *coolness*

Ichirouta: *deathglare ke Hiroto*

Shirou: Kamu mendua, ya? *deathglare ke Hiroto*

Hiroto: *mengurung diri di sangkarnya Hibird (Lha?)*

Dilla: Huuh, daripada para readers menunggu lama. Kita mulai ceritanya..! Tok tok tok... *mukul laptop pake pentungan*

**~ Penderitaan Ichirouta ~**

**Disclaimer : Saia masih bingung Inazuma Eleven itu punya Level-5, Yabuno Tenya atau Yasunori Matsuda? Kalo cerita ini 100% punya saia. Ada kok, surat kepemilikannya! *gaje***

**Genres : Hurt/Comfort & Friendship -Romance akan menyusul belakangan (?)-**

**Rated : T -semi M-**

**Charas : Female Ichirouta Kazemaru, Shuuya Goenji, Kiyama Hiroto, Mamoru Endou, dll.**

**Summary : Kemiskinan, membuat Ichirouta harus mencari nafkah sendiri dengan menjadi pembantu keluarga Goenji. Dan dikeluarga itu juga, ia harus berusaha tahan terhadap siksaan dari anak keluarga Goenji, Shuuya Goenji.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alay, abal, typo masih berserakan, dll. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan menekan tombol Back.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Chapter 1 : My Life**

**-x-**

**Ichirouta's P.O.V**

"Ichirouta-chan!" kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke belakang, dan kulihat seorang cowok manis yang kuketahui bernama Mamoru Endou tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Sembari berlari kecil, ia terus mengembangkan senyumnya ke arahku. Aku pun membalas senyumnya seraya berseru, "Hai, Mamoru-kun."

"Hosh... hosh..." cowok bernama Mamoru itu menghampiriku sambil mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Dia adalah teman sekelasku. Aku dan dia duduk sebangku.

"Kita pulang sama-sama, yuk!" ajaknya dengan memasang wajah ceria. Kemudian kualihkan pandanganku ke pundakku. Tangan besarnya menepuk pundakku berkali-kali.

"Terserah kau lah. Tapi, apa hari kau tak latihan sepakbola bersama teman-temanmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata coklatnya lekat-lekat. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, matanya membesar sewaktu tersenyum. Imut juga cowok ini.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku benar-benar sedang sibuk. Ibuku memintaku untuk mengantarkan kue mochi ke tempat bibiku. Lagipula, Yuuto katanya sedang pergi meeting bersama ayahnya. Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk tidak latihan hari ini," jawabnya cukup panjang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda mengerti. Kami pun berjalan beriringan, meninggalkan SMU kami ini dan pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing yang kebetulan searah.

Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, kan? Namaku Ichirouta Kazemaru. Aku bersekolah di SMU Raimundo. Salah satu SMU di kotaku yang terkenal akan klub sepakbolanya yang hebat. Banyak yang beranggapan kalau aku ini gadis yang cantik, pintar, dan berderajat tinggi. Tapi mereka sesungguhnya tak mengetahui bahwa aku ini sebenarnya bukanlah anak orang kaya. Aku miskin. Ayahku sudah meninggal, sedangkan ibuku sering sakit-sakitan. Yah, bagaimanapun juga aku harus menikmati hidup ini. Sebetapapun kerasnya lika-liku kehidupanku.

Dan teman di sampingku ini bernama Mamoru Endou. Sang kapten sepakbola SMU Raimundo. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP. Dibalik parasnya yang imut dan tingkahnya yang selalu blak-blakan sendiri itu, dia banyak disukai oleh para pria fujo dan juga mempunyai sifat yang pantang menyerah dan ia selalu membantuku jika aku kesulitan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami terus terdiam. Entah ada angin apa, tumben-tumbennya Mamoru tak bercuap-cuap sepanjang perjalanan ini. Biasanya ia akan menceritakan semua yang ia alami selama sekolah tadi kepadaku. Namun hari ini ia tampak berbeda. Wajahnya yang tadi menyiratkan keceriaan, berubah menjadi wajah yang kusut. Karena tak tahan dengan situasi ini, aku pun memulai percakapan.

"Mamoru-kun, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil membungkukkan badanku sedikit dan memandang wajah Mamoru dari bawah.

"A-ah, Ichi-chan. Aku... aku gak kenapa-napa, kok!" jawabnya gelagapan. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Aku tertawa menanggapinya. Yang kutahu dari tingkahnya yang seperti itu, ia pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hahaha... Nee, Mamoru-kun, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" kembali aku bertanya padanya. Namun sambil bertatap muka dengan Mamoru. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, ada yang menabrakku dari belakang.

"Ichi-chan, awas!" terlambat sudah Mamoru memperingatiku. Aku sudah ditabrak duluan oleh seorang lelaki berambut merah yang berjalan berlawanan denganku tadi. Mata hijaunya memperhatikanku tajam, sedangkan tangannya sibuk menopang tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh ke aspal. Rambut merahnya melambai-lambai karena diterpa angin. Dalam sekejap, darahku mengalir deras dan berhenti tepat di wajahku. Rasa panas dapat kurasakan pada wajahku. Gawat! Aku blushing!

"Daijoubu ka?" tanya lelaki itu dengan lembut. Tangannya sendiri masih menopangku. Kami terdiam beberapa lama, Mamoru sendiri masih sibuk memproses kejadian yang telah terjadi tadi.

"A-um.. D, da-daijobu desu," jawabku terbata-bata. Wajahku kini senada dengan rambut lelaki itu, merah. Ya, wajahku merah padam. Aku pun berkata lagi, "bi-bisakah kau lepaskan aku?"

"O-oh, maaf," cowok itupun melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku yang ditopangnya. Uh, tadi itu posisinya sungguh seperti seorang putri yang hampir terjatuh, lalu diselamatkan oleh sang pangeran. Benar-benar membuatku malu.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaa~" pamit cowok itu cepat tanpa membiarkanku mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata. Aku dan Mamoru terus memandangi cowok itu hingga punggungnya benar-benar menghilang dari tatapanku. Tak lupa kuserukan keras-keras ucapan "Arigatou" pada cowok itu.

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Tapi kali ini hatiku serasa ingin meledak. Bagaimana tidak? Semenjak kejadian itu, Mamoru terus-terusan meledekku. Huah, benar-benar ingin kuhantam wajah pemuda bishie itu dengan sepatuku!

"Nee, Ichi-chan. Cowok tadi cakep, ya?" tanyanya sambil merangkul pundakku dan berjalan riang. Terdengar menggoda.

"Uuh, kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?" tanyaku berusaha untuk membuatnya merasa _jealous_. Tapi sepertinya tak mempan karena ia malah terus-menerus nyengir.

"Nggak, kok! Menurutku aku lebih cakep dari dia," jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Mulai lagi deh, penyakit narsisnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu bilang dia cakep? Jangan-jangan, kamu... naksir ama dia, yah?" tanyaku lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik (Bayangkan Ichirouta tersenyum licik!). Kini sepertinya ia merasa _illfeel_. Huh, rasakan itu!

"Ah! Enggak, kok! Aku masih punya dia!" sanggahnya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang juga merah, "kau kali, yang naksir dengannya...?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak! Mana mungkin aku naksir dengan orang yang belum kukenal?" balasku sambil bermanyun-manyun ria.

"Eh, sudah dulu, yah? Sudah sampai depan rumah, nih. Sampai jumpa besok!" pamit Mamoru ketika kami sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bercat dinding putih, yang kuketahui adalah rumah keluarga Endou.

Aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku menuju rumahku yang letaknya kurang lebih 300 meter dari rumah Mamoru. Huh, rasanya cukup melelahkan. Namun aku harus sampai ke rumah sebelum jam dua siang. Karena setelah pulang dan mengganti baju, jam tiga nanti aku harus pergi ke rumah keluarga Goenji. Di sana aku bekerja sebagai pembantu. Kondou Goenji (Berhubung saia gak tau nama ayahnya Shuuya, saia ngarang-ngarang aja, yah?), kepala keluarga di rumah itu adalah majikanku. Ia memiliki istri yang sangat cantik bernama Megami Goenji (Saia gak tau namanya juga) dan dua orang anak. Anak pertamanya bernama Shuuya Goenji, dia adalah salah satu siswa dan anggota klub sepakbola di SMU Raimundo. Dan anak keduanya bernama Yana Goenji (Asal nebak -,-"), fisiknya lemah dan pernah kecelakaan mobil. Hingga membuatnya cacat dan tak bisa berjalan normal. Tugasku selain menjadi pembantu juga menjadi _babysitter_ Yana.

**End of Ichirouta's P.O.V**

**-x-**

**Normal P.O.V**

Terlihat jam menunjukkan pukul 14.55 waktu setempat. Di teras sebuah rumah mewah ala Eropa, berdirilah tiga orang manusia yang sebenarnya adalah pemilik rumah mewah itu. Salah seorang dari ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju garasi sambil menenteng dua buah koper besar dan menaruhnya di dalam jok sebuah mobil sport. Dan seorang perempuan tampak memeluk seorang remaja lelaki yang diketahui adalah ibu yang memeluk anaknya sambil membisikkan kata-kata nasihat, perintah, dan sampai jumpa.

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik, ya. Jangan lupa belajar yang rajin. Sebentar lagi kan ulangan kenaikan kelasmu," pesan wanita itu kepada anaknya yang berdiri mematung. Membiarkan sentuhan dan belaian lembut dari sang ibu memanjakan kulitnya.

"Megami, ayo cepat sedikit! Kita harus segera berangkat!" sahut pria yang diketahui bernama Kondou Goenji itu yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Siap mengemudi.

"Iya iya! Nah, Shuuya. Ingat, jaga adikmu baik-baik! Ibu dan ayah hanya pergi selama 2 minggu. Awas kalau rumah sampai berantakan begitu ibu pulang!" ancam ibunya yang bernama Megami itu dan mengecup dahi anak sulungnya yang Shuuya itu.

"Iya ibu, iya," sahut Shuuya yang nampaknya sudah bosan dengan kata-kata ibunya yang sejak tadi pagi selalu terngiang di telinganya.

Setelah itu, Megami masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi supir. Sejanak ia memandang wajah tampan anaknya dari balik kaca dan melambaikan tangannya. Shuuya pun membalas lambaian tangan ibunya sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Haah, enak sekali mereka bisa pulang pergi Amrik-Jepang seenaknya? Sedangkan anak mereka ini harus menjaga rumah. Benar-benar merepotkan," keluh Shuuya sambil membalikkan badannya dan memasuki rumah mewah itu. Tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu, datanglah seorang wanita berambut biru, bermata coklat yang menggunakan sepeda berwarna hijau tua. Terlihat dari tingkahnya, ia seperti sangat kecapekan dan nafasnya begitu memburu. Peluh terus mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Shuuya-sama. Tadi ban sepedaku bocor di jalan," ujar gadis yang ternyata adalah Ichirouta itu sambil memarkirkan sepedanya di samping teras secara sembarang. Kemudian ia menghampiri Shuuya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Haah, sudah berapa kali kau terlambat, hah? Benar-benar membuat jengkel," gerutu Shuuya sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

'Bahaya! Kalo Shuuya marah bisa berabe, nih!' Ichirouta sudah berpikiran yang macam-macam. Memang benar apa yang dipikirkannya, kalau anak majikannya ini marah bisa gawat.

"Sekarang, kau siapkan aku air hangat! Aku mau mandi," karena malas berdebat, Shuuya pun menyuruh Ichirouta untuk melakukan salah satu tugasnya. Ichirouta langsung masuk dan menuju kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat.

"Huh... Aku heran, mau-maunya Mamoru menerima Shuuya sebagai semenya? Shuuya itu kan monster!" gumam Ichirouta disela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang monster, Ichi?" tiba-tiba saja Shuuya sudah berdiri di balik punggung Ichirouta yang hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk untuk menutupi 'anu'nya. Dengan kecepatan kilat Ichirouta menoleh dan terlonjak kaget ketika melihat sang majikan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan horor.

'Mati aku! Mati aku! Mati aku!' runtuk Ichirouta dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika seme temannya itu mendekatkan diri ke arah Ichirouta.

"Heh!" seringai licik pun terkembang di wajah tampannya.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**At the backstage:**

Dilla: Hah? Gaje! Gaje banget! *jedotin kepala ke dinding*

Ichirouta: Ih, pokoknya habis ini aku gak mau jadi cewek lagi! *nendang-nendang Dilla*

Shuuya: Kok di sini aku kelihatan sombong dan mesum? *deathglare* Lalu, bagian penderitaannya belum ada, tuh!

Dilla: Duh, Ichi-chan, Shuuya-kun. Ampuun~ *puppy eyes* Kalo itu mulai chapter depan. Tuh, kamu udah mulai nyiksa Ichi!

Shuuya+Ichirouta: *mangut-mangut*

Hiroto: Aku cuman muncul sedikit? *pundung*

Dilla: Tenang, Hiroto-kun. Chapter depan kamu bakal banyak muncul, kok!

Mamoru: What the fool in the hell? Shuuya jadi semeku? *deathglare*

Shuuya: Doushite, Mamoru-chan? *hentai grin*

Mamoru: *pingsan*

Dilla: Mendoukusei... Nah, daripada ngegaje terus, saia minta deh untuk meREVIEW fic ini. Arigatou semua~~!

All chara: Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dilla: Nyosh! Saia balik lagi nih, minna! XD

Ichirouta: Uuh, apa sih yang akan dilakukan Shuuya di chapter ini? *deg-deg*

Dilla: Liat aja skenarionya! *nyodorin skenario butut nan usang ke Ichirouta*

Shuuya: Heh, author gaje! *bisikin Dilla* Ntar ada adegan aku dengan Mamoru?

Dilla: *membatin* Nyah! Monyet berendem (?)! *nyodorin skenario ke Shuuya* Baca ndiri!

Shuuya: *mbaca skenario dari Dilla* ... *evil grin*

Mamoru: Ngapain cowok itu? O.o

Hiroto: *mringis* Nah, daripada lama-lama. Lebih baik kita mulai ceritanya~!

**~ Penderitaan Ichirouta ~**

**Disclaimer : Saia masih bingung Inazuma Eleven itu punya Level-5, Yabuno Tenya atau Yasunori Matsuda? Kalo cerita ini 100% punya saia. Ada kok, surat kepemilikannya! *gaje***

**Genres : Hurt/Comfort & Friendship -Romance akan menyusul belakangan (?)-**

**Rated : T -semi M-**

**Charas : Female Ichirouta Kazemaru, Shuuya Goenji, Kiyama Hiroto, Mamoru Endou, dll.**

**Summary : Kemiskinan, membuat Ichirouta harus mencari nafkah sendiri dengan menjadi pembantu keluarga Goenji. Dan dikeluarga itu juga, ia harus berusaha tahan terhadap siksaan dari anak keluarga Goenji, Shuuya Goenji.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, alay, abal, typo masih berserakan, slight chara bash, dll. Bagi yang tidak suka, silakan menekan tombol Back.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**Chapter 2 : Ichirouta Dikerjai**

**-x-**

"Heh!" seringai licik terus terkembang di wajah sang Goenji muda. Gadis berambut biru laut di depannya hanya bisa menganga. Keringat terus mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Dia sendiri sudah tahu, jika sang Goenji muda ini marah, habislah sudah. Mungkin ia harus disuruh bekerja hingga tengah malam, disuruh mengerjakan PR miliknya, atau bahkan dipecat.

"Ma-maaf, Shuuya-sama. Aku, aku..." bibir gadis bernama Ichirouta itu terus bergetar. Kedua tangannya yang dijadikan penopang tubuhnya yang masih melekat pada tepi _bathtub_ terasa lemah.

Shuuya sendiri terus mendekatkan dirinya pada sang pembantu. Semakin dekat, kini jarak mereka hanya berselang kurang lebih 5 cm. Ichirouta mundur perlahan. Tanpa sadar kakinya terpeleset lantai keramik yang licin. Hingga membuatnya jatuh terjungkal dengan sangat tidak elitnya ke belakang (Gimana tuh rasanya?). Rasa perih dan sakit terasa di sekitar punggung dan pantatnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tercebur ke dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat. Membuat kulitnya terasa panas.

"Uuh..." Ichirouta mengangkat kedua lengannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya guna menghilangkan air yang menempel di sana. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang bergegar. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bisa minggir tidak? Aku mau mandi," ujar Shuuya tanpa rasa bersalah sekalipun. Matanya sendiri menatap Ichirouta dengan tatapan 'sungguh-malang-nasib-temanku-yang-satu-ini'.

'Dasar bedebah bulu! Padahal yang membuatku seperti ini kan dia?' gerutu inner Ichirouta sambil menggigiti saputangan bekas ingusnya adek author *author ditendang ama Ichirouta dan Shuuya pake Ayam Jantan Api*.

"Ah! Baik..!" tanpa aba-aba dua kali, Ichirouta segera menurut pada sang majikan. Eh, belum apa-apa Shuuya sudah membuat hal lagi pada pembantu cantik penjelmaan author itu *Ichirouta no desugurare (Artinya: Deathglare dari Ichirouta)*.

_Bruak!_

"Uuh...!" rintih Ichirouta kesakitan. Kini ia harus terjerembab dengan sungguh tidak elitnya karena salah satu kaki Shuuya yang menghadang di depan jalan. Ditambah lagi dengan licinnya lantai karena terkena cipratan air. Pastilah rasanya sungguh sakit. Euw!

"Kamu ngapain bisa sampai jatuh begitu? Masa jalan aja gak bener?" tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi heran seheran-herannya. Padahal sudah jelas dia yang menyebabkan Ichirouta terjerembab. Dan parahnya lagi, jidat Ichirouta maknyus kejedot lantai keramik yang dingin dan kejam (?) itu. Dan membuat jidatnya benjol nan jenong (?).

'Dasar majikan gaje! Ini semua kan gara-gara kamu?' geram inner Ichirouta yang kini malah dengan sangat elitnya melempar saputangan adek author -yang udah compang-camping karena digigitin- ke neraka yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya.

"***Tsukareta,**" gumam Shuuya sambil ber-jawdropps ria. Kemudian diambilnya gayung yang berisi air dari dalam _bathtub_. Diarahkannya gayung itu ke kepala Ichirouta yang belum sempat berpindah dari posisinya. Mungkin para readers sekalian sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Shuuya?

Yap! Ia menumpahkan air yang masih hangat itu ke Ichirouta yang sukses membuat sang gadis terkaget-kaget+terbatuk-batuk ria. Sungguh kasihan...

"Uhuk! Uuh... uhuk... mmphhht..." Ichirouta terbatuk-batuk sambil menggigil kedinginan. Tapi Shuuya malah membiarkannya dan berucap panjang, "Kau ini, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kan sudah bilang, aku mau mandi. Karena tadi airnya sudah kotor -karena menurutnya Ichirouta sudah mengotorkannya-, kau harus menggantinya! Sekarang kau malah duduk."

'What the hell in the hell? Orang ini benar-benar...!'

"Sudah, cepat kau ganti airnya!" perintah Shuuya lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dengan berat hati (Jiah!), Ichirouta melaksanakan perintah dari sang paduka (?) ratu *author digampar Shuuya* sambil mengelap wajahnya yang terdapat titik-titik air. Dengan tubuh yang masih basah, lantai yang licin, dan kakinya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia melangkah ke arah kran yang tempatnya tak jauh dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

Setelah air pertama terkuras habis -yang entah kenapa bisa langsung habis-, Ichirouta kembali mengisi _bathtub_ tersebut dengan air hangat bersuhu 26° Celcius sambil menggerutu ria di dalam hati.

Setelah air tersebut penuh, Ichirouta langsung meninggalkan Shuuya di dalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan persembahan terhadap Genryuusei (?). Tanpa basa-basi, Shuuya langsung mengunci pintu dan mulai melakukan ritualnya.

Dan kita kembali ke Ichirouta author tersayang *plak!*. Kini ia sedang sibuk meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa ia harus punya majikan eror (?) kayak Shuuya. Ia sendiri juga bingung. Bagaimana dengan bajunya dan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup ini? Mana ia tak membawa handuk dan baju ganti lagi.

"Ichi-nee, pakailah ini!" suara seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan Ichirouta sukses membuatnya terperanjat dan memandang ke arah gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu terus memandanginya dengan senyumnya yang tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya. Kedua tangannya memegang erat sebuah handuk tebal dan disodorkan ke arahnya. Sedangkan kakinya tetap diam di penyangga kursi roda yang dipakainya. Ya, dialah Yuka Goenji. Adik Shuuya yang manis sekali menurutnya.

"Dōmo, Yuka-chan," ujar Ichirouta seraya menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Yuka yang kini mengelapkan handuk itu ke rambut Ichirouta yang kini tergerai. Matanya terpejam, mencoba merasakan kehangatan handuk yang membelai rambutnya, berpindah ke mukanya.

"Hihi, arigatou na, Yuka-chan!" seru Ichirouta sambil mencubit pipi anak tersebut. Hingga membuat Yuka meringis kesakitan.

"U-udah, nee. Sakiiit..." rintih Yuka seraya meringis pelan. Ichirouta tertawa melihat tingkah anak majikannya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri itu. Sifatnya memang berbeda jauh dengan sang kakak. Sifat Yuka lebih lembut, peka terhadap perasaan orang lain, dan agak manja namun selalu bersemangat. Sedangkan Shuuya selalu bersikap dingin, emosian, dan terkadang selalu memaksakan kehendaknya sendiri. Namun setelah ia berpacaran dengan Mamoru, sifatnya agak berubah sedikiiiit saja *author dideathglare Shuuya*!

_Ting tong...!_

Terdengar dari pintu utama, dentingan bel berbunyi keras. Disusul dengan ketukan-ketukan pintu. Kemudian dentingan bel tersebut semakin berbunyi dengan cepat dan keras. Tidak sabaran sekali orang itu, pikir Ichirouta sebal.

"Shuuya, ini aku!" terdengar sahutan dari tamu tersebut ketika pintu itu baru saja dibuka oleh Ichirouta. Kalau didengar baik-baik, suara itu pasti milik sahabatnya, Mamoru Endou.

"Loh? Ichi-chan?" ujar Mamoru dengan muka cengo plusplus heran yang membuat wajahnya keliatan imut sekali. Ichirouta hanya tertawa paksa dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Lalu, kenapa basah kuyup begitu? Dan lagi, rambutmu tergerai begitu!" tanya Mamoru sambil mendekati Ichirouta dan menepuk bahunya. Oh ya, ada yang belum author beritahu! Seisi SMU Raimundo tak ada yang mengetahui kalau Ichirouta menjadi pembantu di rumah Goenji. Termasuk Mamoru pun tak tahu.

"E-ehm... Ehm... Apa, ya..?" Ichirouta speechless dan berusaha memikirkan alasan apa yang bisa ia pakai, supaya cowok berheadband merah itu tak mengetahui bahwa ia menjadi pembantu di rumah pacarnya.

"Ichi-sensei menjadi guru privatku, Mamo-nii," seru Yuka tiba-tiba yang baru muncul dari ruang tengah seraya menyunggingkan senyum 24 karatnya (?).

"Eh? Beneran?" tanya Mamoru sambil nyengir pada Ichirouta. Kemudian ia menepuk punggung Ichirouta hingga yang bersangkutan keselek entah oleh apa.

"I-iya~ Haha..." Ichirouta membenarkan sambil menghela napas lega.

"Tapi, kok bajumu basah kuyup begitu?" kini Ichirouta boleh berdag-dig-dug ria. Karena sepertinya ia sendiri maupun Yuka tak mendapatkan alasan yang logis untuk dipertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya (?).

"Dia dengan bodohnya tercebur ke kolam renang di belakang karena bermaksud mengajarkan Yuka berenang, yang jelas saja Yuka takkan pernah bisa," jawab sebuah suara yang dengan suksesnya membuat MamoIchi plus Yuka jantungan.

"Shu-shuuya?" sahut Mamoru sambil berjalan mendekati Shuuya yang rupanya, rupanya rupanya rupanya *plakplakplak!* baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan setetes dua tetes air yang meluncur dari dada bidangnya yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Membuat Mamoru dengan sukses langsung blushing berat, Ichirouta sweatdropps *bukan berarti mesum* dan Yuka yang hanya senyam-senyum gaje melihat tingkah pacar kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa kau, Mamo? Mukamu merah begitu?" tanya Shuuya yang lagi-lagi memasang wajah co-ol (Kebiasaan di kelas author dulu) nan inosen. Sendirinya belum tahu yang menyebabkan Mamoru blushing berat adalah dirinya sendiri.

"U-huh! Tidak, kok!" bantah Mamoru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Membuat Shuuya tersenyum jahil kepadanya.

"Sekarang, kau mau apa ke sini?" tanya Shuuya sambil berkacak pinggang. Bergaya kayak Dino Cavallone yang lagi mandang Hibari (Virus D18 mulai menyebar *author dilempar sapu ama readers*).

"He-hehe...! Shuuya yang can— ups! Yang ganteng, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Bisa gak daku menyalin PR trigonometrimu~? Daku udah susah payah mengerjakannya, tapi hasilnya tetep aja nol. Ayolah~ bisa, kan?" tanya+goda+rayu+gombal Mamoru genit yang sukses saja membuat Shuuya speechless -karena ekspresi Mamoru yang begitu imut tadi XD-, Ichirouta yang hampir muntah -karena melihat Mamoru yang menggeliat-geliut gaje di depan Shuuya- dan Yuka yang sweatdropps -karena melihat tingkah Mamoru yang konyol-.

Shuuya pun tersenyum simpul dan membalikkan badannya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berkata, "Ikutlah ke kamarku!"

"Hihi~!" Mamoru pun meringis bahagia (?). Kemudian ia berbisik ke Ichirouta, "Nee, Ichi-chan. Aku pergi dulu!" sembari berkiss bye yang dengan segala keajaiban (?) berhasil membuat Ichirouta gatal-gatal *author ditinju Mamoru pake tinjuan semangat*.

"Iya iya. Selamat bersenang-senang," ujar Ichirouta dengan tampang bosan bin gak nyambung.

"Oh iya! Tadi aku bertemu cowok berambut merah yang tadi, lho!" seru Mamoru bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Ichirouta dengan sukses terkejut.

"Dia rupanya tetangga baruku," lanjut Mamoru sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang, masuk ke kamar Shuuya.

"..." tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Ichirouta. Namun sepertinya hati kecilnya selalu bertanya-tanya. Siapakan cowok yang menolongnya tadi?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**-x-**

**TBC**

**-x-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

***Tsukareta, : **Payah,

**At the backstage:**

Ichirouta: Tiedak! *manyun-manyun* Kenapa Shuuya melakukan ini kepadaku!

Shuuya: Di sini sudah tertulis di skenario. *stay cool*

Dilla: Yah, namanya juga 'Penderitaan Ichirouta'. Jadi kamu musti menderita dong?

Mamoru: Aku genit banget di sini? *deathglare*

Hiroto: Woi! Katanya aku muncul di chap ini? Kok gak ada, sih? Lalu, aku munculnya kapan? *nendang Dilla*

Dilla: Mamo, kamu kan musti menjadi uke yang baik dan benar untuk Shuuya. Hiroto, maaf~ emm... Mungkin chap depan?

Yuka: Nee, Dilla-nee. Kita bales ripyu dulu, yuk!

Dilla: Osha! Yup, ini dia balesannya!

**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh : **Yup! Di sini Mamo emang udah jadian ama Shuuya. Yang nolongin Ichirouta akan tersibak (?) di chap depan. Tapi bagi yang dapet feel (?) berdasarkan ama ciri-ciri yang saia sebutin kemaren pasti tau! Nyehehe...!

ShuuyaIchi mungkin ada. Tapi cuma hints-hintsnya doang. Sebab saia udah punya suatu rencana besar terhadap Ichi-chan *evil grin*. Untuk nama adeknya Shuuya itu, saia ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih. Hehe, jangan bosan-bosan untuk RnR fic ini, yah! Trims yaw!^^

** : **Hehehe, ntar akan saia usahain deh biar ada triplek (?) ShuuyaMamoYuuto. Tapi mah musti sabar dulu. Habis kan chara utamanya Ichirouta. Mungkin akan ada side story kisah cinta pair triplek atau ShuuyaMamo nanti?

Nah, kalo Hiroto itu emang sukanya mendua! Eh, enggak! Dia kadang mendua ama Ichi, malah menempat (?) ama Mamoru dan satu lagi cowok rambut merah yang nantinya bakal saia masukin di fic ini *dideathglare Hiroto*! Yosh! Ini udah diapdet. RnR lagi dan trims^^

**yue : **Emang! Ichi miriiip banget ama cewek! XD Kalo Julia emang saia tau (Readers: Sotoy lu, Dill!), tapi yang saia gak tau itu nama versi Jepangnya.

Saia juga gak nyangka, bisa-bisanya jelmaan saia itu *dilempar bola ama Ichirouta* saia bikin jadi pembantu *plak!*? Okok! Ini udah apdet. Tetap RnR dan dōmo^^

**MangaOtaku77 : **Baru ripyu juga gak masalah kok. Yang penting ripyunya nyampe~

Wah, selamat! Anda orang keseratus yang menyukai kegajean saia! *plakk!* Tetap RnR dan arigatou, ya^^;

Hiroto: Sialan! *mencak-mencak*

Dilla: *sok cool* Ehm, baiklah. Saia mau tanya, nih. Ada yang tau nama cowok berambut merah yang juga satu tim dengan Hiroto? Matanya rada ijo juga kayak Hiroto. Menurut definisi saia -tebakan lebih tepatnya- namanya itu Gran. Apakah benar namanya emang Gran? Tolong kasih tau saia, yah? Saia emang lagi ngefans ama cowok itu dan Hiroto. Belum lagi dia bakal saia masukin ke dalam daftar karakter penting di sini! XDD

Shuuya: Kayaknya bakal rumit, nih?

Dilla: Emang! Aku emang suka buat kisah cinta yang rumit-rumit gitu! *senyum inosen* Oh ya, bagi yang punya video anime atau video opening/ending lagu Inazuma Eleven tolong kasih tau saia dan kirimin ke email saia, yah? Habis saia mungkin gak bisa nonton lagi karena udah skul di SMA! Oh no! *pundung*

Ichirouta: Jangan curhat napa, bu?

Dilla: Week! *njulurin lidah* Saia mohon dengan sangaat~~ *puppy eyes* Videonya bisa para readers kirim ke sini: shika_.id

Mamoru: Nah, kita biarkan author itu bergaje ria. Daripada berlama-lama, kututup chapter ini dengan "Sampai Jumpa Di Chapter Depan"! *dadahan*


End file.
